fcsfandomcom-20200216-history
Garunio Koutso
"I don't believe in right or wrong. I just do what my mind and soul thinks is best." - Garunio Koutso Garunio Koutso is a 16 year old boy with pyrokinetic powers and no memory of his life past the age of 10 and is dubbed "The Flame of Miracle" '' '' 'History/Background' Garunio has no memory of his life before he turned 10. He doesn't even know if his real name is Garunio or not. He had woke up one day in a destroyed forest with a strange jewel in his hand. As he wondered who he was and what the gem is, a tiger suddenly chased after him. Scared for his life, Garunio ran away from it as fast as he could, but then tripped on a tree branch and fell. The tiger was slowly walking towards Garunio as he told it stay back. As the tiger jumped, Garunio closed his eyes and held his hand out, and suddenly the tiger had caught on fire. As the tiger had writhed in pain, and was eventually burned to ashes, Garunio wondered what had happened. All of a suddenly, a girl, the same age as Garunio, jumped in front of him, asking him how he did that. He told the girl that he had no idea, however she thought that he was being stubborn, so she decided to challenge him to a match. If she won, Garunio had to spill how he was able to burn the tiger. Garunio had kept explaining that he didn't know how he did that as he barely dodged the young girl's attacks. He was then backed into a corner and the young girl was about to bunch him. Garunio then closed his eyes and yelled "Cut it out!" followed by punching the girl in the face with enough force to knock her down. Garunio was scared that she might have seriously injured, or even killed, the young girl, until she jumped up and said how awesome that was. Garunio then stared at her, wondering if she had mental issues. The young girl then introduced herself as Kim and asked for Garunio's name. Garunio had told her that he doesn't remember her name, so Kim immediately grabbed Garunio's hand and headed towards a nearby city, in hopes of finding someone who knew Garunio. After hours of searching, they found no one who knew a thing about Garunio, then saw a bank getting robbed. Kim rushed to the scene and Garunio, reluctantly, followed. As soon as Kim arrived at the bank, she knocked out the robbers with one kick each. Garunio gazed at her, amazed that she was so strong. Kim smiled at Garunio, causing him to blush, and took his hand and headed towards her house. Kim had kept trying to come up with a name for Garunio but she kept hitting blanks. Then she decided on the name "Garunio Koutsu", saying that it's unique. Garunio had liked the name and decided to stick with it. Garunio and Kim spent the next 3 years together, training, stopping villians, and had became a couple. As time passed, Garunio also learned how to manipulate fire. Kim had later gave him the title "The Flame of Miracle" because he has fire powers and always seems to pull through when it matters. Garunio smiled and decided to keep the title. A month after establishing their relationship, a man named Scaruge ambushed Garunio and Kim for unknown reasons. Garunio and Kim tried to fight Scaruge off, but he was too powerful. Garunio tried to punch Scaruge but was kicked back by him. Garunio was then too weak to move. As it seems that Scaruge was going to kill Garunio with a punch through the stomach, Kim jumped in the way, taking the hit at the cost of her own life. Garunio had watched in horror as Scaruge threw her off. Garunio rushed to Kim, yelling at her for jumping in the way. Kim, had then confessed that she never cared what happened to her as long as Garunio was happy. Garunio had shed a few tears and held Kim tightly. They kissed one final time, and then Kim had died. As Scaruge laughs at Kim's death, Garunio suddenly explodes with power, which turns Scaruge's laughter into confusion. Garunio had yelled that he would never forgive Scaruge and proceeds to brutally attack Scaruge with unbelievable strength and speed. Garunio had then kicked out one of Scaruge's eyes and causes Scaruge to shiver in fear. Finally, Garunio kills Scaruge with an enormous fire blast so powerful, that no trace of Scaruge remained. Garunio had then powered down, fell on his knees, and cried at Kim's death. Garunio then decides to bury Kim in some place beautiful than a mere graveyard. Garunio buries Kim in a place only he knows about so no one can disturb her grave. For the next 3 years Garunio kept training so he would be strong enough to save anyone in danger. Kim's death still haunts him, but he says he can feel her spirit telling him to move on, so that is exactly what he tries to do. 'Personality' Garunio is normally very polite but is very short-tempered, when it comes to villains, or seemingly heartless people. Whenever he sees anyone committing crimes, he rushes to the scene to stop them, often without thinking. He will do whatever he can to protect anyone innocent, even at the risk of his own life. He loves to train and push himself to the extreme, against his better judgement. Whenever he is around any type of love, or even hears the word, he goes silent and does his best not to converse with others about love. Garunio can tell when someone likes another person, but, for some reason, is completely oblivious to anyone who may have feelings towards him. In the face of an enemy, he shows no mercy to them despite age, gender, etc. He also values his "Fire Stone" very much because it is the only thing he can remember Kim by, so if anyone tries to take it from him, he quickly gets angry and tries to take it back, along with a very serious threat not to touch it without his permission again. Garunio will threaten anyone who touches the Fire Stone, with Thunder being an exception. Despite being known as short-tempered, it is almost impossible to anger Garunio with simple insults. However, he will get angry if anything is stolen from him and/or anyone else, not matter what it is. Garunio is constantly trying to get over his loss of Kim, but no matter what, he can't seem to do so. When Garunio knows he's in a serious situation he always thinks of a strategy fairly quickly. Even if lives are in danger, Garunio knows that without a plan that they would all be in trouble anyway, so he hides his anger in order to strategize quickly. If someone assumes he lost someone important do him, he quickly loses his temper and denies it until the topic is changed. Garunio doesn't see the point in fighting people for fun/no reason (Zeno being an exception due to being his rival). If a good friend of him challenges him to a fight, it is likely that Garunio will except. However, if it is a complete stranger, someone he barely knows, or someone he finds an annoyance, he would simply ignore them as much as he possibly can. Garunio can be sensitive about certain things, so he doesn't, usually, make any jokes about other people unless it's a joke that wouldn't be considered serious in the slightest (Ex: Calling Zeno "Scrap Freak"). He will also not judge anyone unless they say something that Garunio disagrees with entirely. He also is very stubborn when it comes to anyone he had conflict with in he past (Such as trying to hurt/kill him or his friends) and can hold a grudge for a long time. Even if said person apologizes, Garunio will still be skeptical of that person and will not trust them much. Another example of Garunio's stubbornness is he refuses to accept help to fight an enemy that he was originally fighting by himself, even if he really needs it, unless said person intervenes in the fight themselves and/or beats Garunio in an argument. Garunio has an unbreakable will and never gives up despite the situation. Garunio can also be described as agnostic, meaning he neither believes nor disbelieves in any type of God, despite any "proof" shown to him. He has no real knowledge about Gods with the exception of the theory that they can do anything and are worshiped by many. As a result, Garunio refuses to know anything about Gods because he believes that no one can do anything they want and refuses to worship anyone or anything at all. Ever since Kim's death, Garunio believes that love is a lost cause for him and is not interested in getting involved in any type of romance. A benefit to this is that Garunio cannot be seduced by any means whatsoever. However, since he doesn't know what the term "going on a date" means, he may or may not go on one with girls, depending on how said girl explains it. In certain situations, Garunio may seem cold-hearted himself, but only when expressesing his own opinion against those of the one(s) he's expressing them against. For example, he will speak out when things like "the power of love" or "justice" are said, and will declare that emotions or morals don't give a person power, but an actual power source or the person themselves gives them power. Equipment Fire Stone "Fire Stone" is the name dubbed by Garunio and Kim. Not much is truly known about it, including its real name. Its power can be used to share minds with others, heal wounds, Garunio being an exception to this ability, and teleport Powers & Abilities High Intellect Garunio has an IQ of, nearly, 200, allowing him to come up with strategies in a fairly short amount of time, if need be. It also enables him to read any flaws his opponents may have and exploit them almost immediately. He became this smart from his "home schooling/training" with Kim. Mimicry Garunio is able to speak in the same voice as anyone he has heard before. This is another ability he learned from Kim. Martial Arts Fighting Style It is safe to assume that Garunio has had some form of martial arts training before he met Kim, considering he was able to fight considerably well, even at the age of 10. Garunio is very agile, allowing him to move whenever he needs to and perform attacks accordingly, even in the air and water. Above Average Strength Garunio is able to lift 5-7 times his own weight and do critical damage to an opponent, even without the use of his fire abilities. He also can send enemies, large or small, flying at large distances and destroy very large and durable objects, such as steel, fairly easily. When they were younger, Kim had put Garunio through intense training and, after her death, Garunio decided to training himself even harder than Kim did. Above Average Speed Garunio's top speed, in his base form is 484 mph, allowing him to move as if he disappearing. This was also gained due to Kim's training methods that Garunio was put through before and after her death. Above Average Durability Garunio is extremely durable, allowing him to take punishing blows for extended periods of time. He can even endure ice and water attacks, which would normally be considered a weakness for fire users, fairly easily. He also has a very strong immunity to fire Fire Manipulation Garunio's main ability is his trademark pyrokinesis. It is unknown when and how Garunio aquired these abilities or if his was born with them. Garunio can not only create fire, he can control wild fires and mold them, along with his own, into different shapes and forms, his Fire Falcon being an example. Garunio's pyrokinetic abilities can even be used underwater and any places where fire cannot usually burn. Garunio's power is also known to scorch landscapes and increase the temperature of said area. Transformations Red-Eyes Although, this would normally not be considered a transformation, it appears that, whenever Garunio is enraged, his eyes turn red. How long his eyes stay like this depends on how mad he truly is, how long before cause of his rage has been settled, or how long before Garunio finally calms down. This was first used against Scaruge after almost immediately after Kim's death. Garunio's strength, speed, and power drastically increased as if it were a transformation. The only ways for Garunio to reach this transformation is for him to know that someone he cares about is dead or in grave danger, if he is in need of extra power and unconciously awakens it, or if he fights someone completely heartless in battle (ex: Danix when he was a mercenary). Despite the requirements to achieve this transfomation, it appears that Garunio can control himself to the point of not attacking anyone he doesn't want to. Garunio is unaware of his eyes changing from black to red and can only describe this form as a "sudden burst of power when he gets really mad". Attire Main Outfit Garunio has brown skin and spikey, black hair, along with red and blue sunglasses, a red jacket, cyan rings (which are often mistaken for floaties), blue pants, and a black shirt, pair of gloves and pair of shoes. Secondary Outfit He has an alternate outfit he wears, usually when he is not fighting anyone, which are composered of a golden vest, white wristbands and shoes, a red shirt, and his blue pants. Garunio does not wear his sunglasses with this attire. Relationships Kim Garunio's first known friend and girlfriend and the only family Garunio knew. Like Garunio, not much is known about Kim's background at all. It appeared that when they were younger, Kim had a small crush on Garunio, due to her surprise kissing Garunio after she gave him his name, saying that he was so cute at the time she couldn't help it. Kim and Garunio trained and stopped crimes as their relationship progressed to a boyfriend/girlfriend status. Kim had also taught Garunio most of what he knows. Three years after they first met, they became a couple, however, a month later she sacrificed her life and was killed by Scaruge in order to save Garunio when they were 13. Kim's death is also a main cause of any "downsides" to Garunio's personality, such as his stubborness and him not wanting to be around any type of love. This event is also lead Garunio to believe that love is a waste of time for him and would only get in the way of his training. It is unknown whether Garunio truly feels that way or not, however, he would insist he does. Garunio tries to get over Kim's death but is unable to do so. Despite this, he still tries his best to move on. Will the Deathhog One of Garunio's closet friends. Not much has been revealed about their relationship, but it appears that they have a great friendship. Thunder Thunder is Garunio's apprentice. He decided to ask Garunio to train him after witnessing his strength many times in the past. Garunio usually feels awkward around Thunder because he isn't very accustomed to being thought of so highly to the point of being invincible. He sees Thunder as too hyperactive and weird sometimes, but mainly, Garunio considers Thunder as a younger brother-type figure and would do anything to make sure he's safe. Jo The only human friend Garunio has. Then met after Jo saved Garunio from freezing to death after overtraining himself in a glacier Zeno the Hedgehog Another one of Garunio's best friends and his best rival, in their own words. It has not be revealed when and where they met, but for some reason, they fought each other with incredible power. Eventually, the fight ended in a draw and they became rivals ever since Scornic the Ninja Lighthog Garunio sees Scornic as mainly a good friend and powerful ally. He's annoyed at Scornic calling his rings floaties Danix Mason Garunio doesn't want anything to do with Danix if he can help it, mainly, because of his annoying personality. He also doesn't like how Danix kills people for money and shoots his friends for no particular reason. What keeps Garunio from hating Danix completley is the fact that Scornic, Jo, and Zeno seem to tolerate Danix Kyotsu Amphere Another person that Garunio tries to avoid at all cost. Garunio sees Kyotsu as a child and rarely takes him seriously in any situation other than fights. He also doesn't consider himself a member of Kyotsu's self-made team "Team Blazing Light". Garunio does not want anything to do with any organization, but he especially does not want to be a part of Kyotsu's team because Kyotsu is the leader. Despite his annoyance of Kyotsu, Garunio will look out for him if need be Sheng DiAngelo Garunio respects Sheng as a friend and rival. He reminds Garunio of Zeno, mainly because of they both of lightning abilities. Despite their friendship, Garunio tends to avoid Sheng whenever his girlfriend, Firefly Revive, is around due to his issue with being around love. Apperances The Flame of Miracle "The Flame of Miracle" is a comic series on deviantART made by GarunioX, starring Garunio himself. The Tournament Saga Before the saga began, Garunio, persuaded by Thunder, entered a fighting Tournament. Not only did he enter because of Thunder, he felt that something was "off" about it once he entered the building. His friend, Sheng DiAngelo shared this suspicion as he arrived shortly after Garunio, stating it was his mission to check out the tournament. Garunio and Sheng had then made a plan for Sheng to sneak around the building, using a Shadow Clone, in order to see if anything was amiss. Afterwards, two of Garunio's other friends, Zeno and Scornic, arrived, making Garunio excited to see how much stronger he's gotten compared to them. He dreaded that Kyotsu had joined the Tournament and feared the arrival of Darcey, believeing she would attempt to kill the other participants. The last participant to show was a yellow hedgehog named Seldom, who had quickly made enemies with Garunio when he asked for information of the other participants and Garunio refused to answer. Garunio was even more suspicious of Seldom when he somehow knew of his "Flame of Miracle" title, stating in his mind that the only people who should even know this are his friends. Unbeknownst to Garunio, Seldom had used a special technique known as "Blood Leech" to steal information from Garunio's mind. Garunio resolved to not losing in the Tournament until he knows how Seldom knows so much about him. Garunio's first opponent was a gray hedgehog named Scar. Garunio had made fairly quick work of Scar, thus winning the match. However, when he came back to the resting area, he noticed that Sheng has disappeared, not knowing that he was kidnapped by Aeon, and started worrying about him until he arrives with Kyotsu. Garunio quickly knew something was wrong because both Sheng and Kyotsu were acting friendly to each other, something Garunio knows would rarely happen. Despite this, he takes Scornic's advice of waiting until the end of the first round to make any moves. As Kyotsu and Sheng's match continued, Garunio, Scornic, and Zeno noticed Slash, a light blue female hedgehog, pinning Seldom to the pillar he was leaning on. She then told Seldom to "keep his filthy blood away from him" then walks off. Garunio had then realized that Seldom has used his blood abilities to steal information from him. Afterwards, Seldom approached Garunio, Scornic, and Zeno, saying that he had stole information from them via Blood Leech, which resulted in angering Garunio and Zeno. Afterwards, during Slash and Schneider's match, Garunio and Zeno made a plan that would counter Seldom's knowledge of both of them, which was to use Garunio's Fire Stone so Garunio would be inside Zeno's mind to aid him in his fight with Seldom. After Slash had won her match, due to Schneider running off to steal the $5 million cash prize, the last match of Round 1 was a match between Zeno, Scornic, and Seldom. Zeno had told Scornic to not get in his way when he's fighting Seldom, wanting to put his and Garunio's plan to the test. Zeno was easily able to outmanuver Seldom in everyway, thanks to the aid of Garunio, however, Seldom had caught onto to this thanks to his inner demon, Chi-Oni, angering Seldom greatly. Unfortunatley for Zeno, Garunio's time limit was up and was forced to leave Zeno's mind. As it seemed to be the end for Zeno, he used his Shadow Iron Dragon mode to phase through Seldom's last attack and knock him out. Scornic had then decided to give the match to Zeno because he sensed something was wrong with Kyotsu and Sheng after their match ended in a draw. Garunio had then revealed that he felt the same thing too and had Thunder escort anyone close to Sheng and/or Kyotsu, in this case only Firefly, away from the Tournament. Scornic was thn shocked at Garunio saying he had an apprentice and the trio made their way to Garunio's house to see Thunder arguing with Firefly, who was tied up in gum. After the two settled down, Garunio and his friends made a plan in order to put a stop to whoever is behind the Tournament. Zeno would take on Kyotsu, Scornic would deal with Sheng, and Garunio would go and stop the person behind the Tournament. However, Garunio felt like the possessed Sheng could be sent here to kill Firefly and suggested that someone should be here to help Thunder guard her. Scornic was about to suggest Danix but then Garunio quickly disagreed to it until Zeno convinced him to let it go. Afterwards, Garunio, Zeno, and Scornic made their way through the different levels of the Tournament building. As planned, Kyotsu was waiting there to fight them and Zeno took him on, giving Garunio and Scornic the opportunity to move ahead. To their surprise, Schneider, who was kidnapped and possessed while trying to steal the money, got in their way. Fortunately, Slash had showed up to hold off Schneider so Garunio and Scornic could advance. Garunio then dashed right past Aeon, leaving Scornic to hold him off. As Garunio was nearly to the main room, Seldom appeared, blocking Garunio's way. Seldom, still angry at Garunio for helping Zeno during their match, challenged Garunio to a battle to the death, which Garunio reluctantly agreed to. As they fought, Seldom had revealed part of his past life of where a man named "Felix Flare" had murdered his adopted daughter, Lulu, trying to compare his pain to Garunio's loss of Kim. Garunio then stated that Seldom should swallow his pride, and that by trying to kill him that Seldom would be a monster like Felix. Seldom then ascended to his Third Stage of his blood transformation and quickly dispatched of Garunio while claiming he was the Devil. As it seem Garunio was defeated, thoughts of his friends depending on him made him transform into his "Red-Eyed" state, and challenge Seldom one last time. Seldom kept asking why wouldn't Garunio just die, and Garunio replied saying he wouldn't let Seldom kill innocent people because of his pride. Seldom then asks what right Garunio had to judge him, then Garunio replied with that he isn't using the death of a loved one as an excuse to hurt people and asked Seldom that if he ever thought of what his daughter's reaction would be if she saw Seldom, which made Seldom tell Garunio to shut up as the fight continued Ultimately, Garunio defeats Seldom with his signature attack "Nichi Piasa O Moreu", which had sent Seldom away to the main room and left Garunio exhausted, making him revert to his normal state. Scornic and Zeno then came to Garunio's aid after sensing his sudden power increase. Scornic then decided to take on the mastermind behind the Tournament, angering Zeno, making him tell Garunio to hurry up and heal before Scornic steals the best parts. Zeno had kept up this rant for 2 minutes, much to Garunio's annoyance. Then, Danix and Thunder arrived, stating that he was right and that Sheng really was sent to kill Firefly. Sheng and Kyostu, who were able to control themselves freely, arrived shortly after. Then the five protagonists witness Scornic being sent flying out of the main room and went to go see what was going on, despite Garunio not regaining all of his stamina back. They then see Seldom, whose body was an inverted black and white color and had a different voice. He revealed himself as the mastermind behind the entire Tournament, and said he used it to gather data of powerful fighters to rule the country and, eventually, the world. Sheng transformed into an uncontrolable Gin form powered by rage at being used to kill Firefly, but was easily defeated with one of his own techniques used by the mastermind. One by one, everyone were being taken out, leaving Garunio and Thunder the only ones to fight against the mastermind. Thunder had then attacked, and managed to hit, him but was kicked back, then caught by Garunio, who had then used "Flaming Somersault" and dealt damage to the mastermind as well, but was also blown away. Garunio then realized that the mastermind only used the techniques seen in the matches because he was able to see and comprehend the moves by witnessing it and was not using the participants' other moves because he was unsure and scared of what the results may be of using techniques he has no idea of yet. The mastermind quickly grew angry over Garunio's claim, stating his his the greatest scientist in the world, finally revealing himself as, Dr. Lynch, and combined the powers of all 11 participants to finish off Garunio and Thunder. Garunio and Thunder then combined thier powers in a last ditch effort to defeat Dr. Lynch. They were being overpowered at first, however, Lynch could not control all of his acquired poweres at once, resulting in the powers fading, giving Garunio and Thunder the oppotunity to finish him off. After Lynch was defeated, it was shown that he was barely alive, but still had possession over Seldom's body. However, the Fire Stone removed Lynch's soul from Seldom's body, thus killing them both and leaving Garunio and Thunder confused on what had happened. Afterwards, The rest of the heroes, including Scornic, who was knocked out earlier, came to see what had happened. As soon as they thought that the Tournament was over, Zeno arrives and states that his match with Garunio hasn't happened yet. Garunio smirked and accepted Zeno's challenge and the two fought, ending in an offscreen draw.